


Tension Causes Friction (The Potential For More)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: spn_j2_xmas, First Time, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wants to make Jared lose control almost more than he wants to breathe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Causes Friction (The Potential For More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salixbabylon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=salixbabylon).



> Written for [**salixbabylon**](http://salixbabylon.livejournal.com/profile) for the [**spn_j2_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile) exchange on the prompt of "voyeurism/walking in on someone beating off." I hope this suits, dear. :) I'm sorry it's so late! Thanks to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta, [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile), [**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile), and [**celtic_cookie**](http://celtic-cookie.livejournal.com/profile) for saving the porn from certain doom, and _everyone_ in chat for indulging my insecurities. ♥!

Jensen didn't mean to walk in on Jared. It just sort of... happened.

He's caught Jared with his pants down before—after four years of sharing a wardrobe trailer, neither of them are shy about changing in front of each other. Jensen suspects Jared was never shy about it in the first place, but that line of thinking has a tendency to short-circuit his brain. A lot like Jared's doing now, actually.

Jared's lying on his back with his knees up so his feet rest flat on the mattress. The door's cracked open just enough, and from what Jensen can tell, he's naked from the waist down, his t-shirt pushed up to expose his stomach and his jeans and underwear still tangled around one ankle. Jensen can just barely see Jared's dick as his hand moves between his legs, quick and efficient.

He knows he should look away, leave, _anything_ but stand here and watch his best friend get himself off, but he can't pull himself away. Jared's gorgeous like this, all flushed and exposed and letting out little choked-off moans like he's trying to keep quiet. Jensen can feel himself getting hard even though it's wrong, wrong, so fucking wrong.

Suddenly, Jared groans louder and arches his back, shooting off into his hand. There's an expression of perfect satisfaction on his face as he flops down on the mattress, and _fuck_, Jensen can see Jared's _cock_ now, going soft between his legs.

He realizes several things at once: that he's been standing outside Jared's room for ten minutes with no memory of how or why, that Jared will probably get up and leave soon, and that if he doesn't take care of himself soon, his dick is going to have a permanent zipper pattern. He sneaks away as quietly as he can, praying that Jared doesn't hear the squeak of the floorboard in the upstairs hall.

When Jensen gets back down the stairs and into his own room, he shuts the door behind him and undoes his jeans right there. And yeah, he's thought about it before while he's doing this, how Jared would look and sound during sex—all sun-browned skin and loud cussing and legs spread wide under Jensen's touch—but it's so much different to _know_. He wants to suck Jared, tie him up, fuck himself on Jared's thick cock until he doesn't know anything except how Jared feels, hot and slippery and yeah, _Jared_, just like that.

Jensen comes in his hand, his thighs shaking, and slides down to sit on the floor. "Shit."

*

The next day, he tries to act like he always does around Jared. Fuck, it's not like he hasn't been tamping down a permanent hard-on for the guy practically since he met him. But now he has actual material to fuel his fantasies. Now he knows what Jared looks like when he makes himself come, and that's enough to keep him on edge around Jared all day.

They've been living together for a few months now, and even though they still threaten to throw each other out every couple of weeks, it's good, easy. They keep the same hours, they don't get in each other's way, and they don't get sick of each other.

If he's honest with himself, Jensen was mostly worried about the last one. Sucky roommates, he can deal with. Losing Jared? Pretty high on the list of things he never wants to do. Which is why he really can't afford to fuck this up now.

"Hey, Jen." Jared wraps himself around Jensen from behind, resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen fights to stay natural. Just because he gets petted and groped more than most people, it doesn't mean it means anything—it just means he's around Jared more. He has to keep telling himself that, or he's going to go insane. "You ready to head home?"

"Get off me." He bats at Jared's hand on his stomach, then jerks away when he realizes it's Jared's _right_ hand. God, he is so screwed. "I've been ready, dork. Where've you been?"

Jared presses a loud, sloppy kiss to his neck and extricates himself. "Nowhere." In his head, Jensen chooses to translate that as Jared got caught up discussing the inner workings of Halo with Jeannie again, which probably isn't too far from the truth.

"Whatever, keep your secrets," Jensen says. Jared flips him off as he heads around to the other side of the SUV. The dogs are already in the waiting car, just chilling out in the middle seat, which is a little eerie if Jensen thinks about it too much. "Let's go already. I'm fucking exhausted."

They pile in the back and wave to Brett, who's driving today. "Hey, guys," he says. "Need to make any stops on the way home?"

Jared looks at Jensen, but Jensen just shakes his head. "Nah, man, thanks," Jared says. "We're both pretty beat."

Brett grins as he pulls away from the location set. "Working you to the bone, huh?"

"Fight scene," Jensen groans, letting his head loll back against the leather upholstery. "It'll look awesome on TV, though."

They're quiet the rest of the way back to Jared's house. When they get there, Jared herds the dogs through to the yard as Jensen kicks off his shoes by the front door. Jensen sprawls on the couch and isn't surprised when Jared comes in and sits on his feet.

"Dude," Jensen says. He extracts his feet and rests them against Jared's thigh. It doesn't help, but he's tired and doesn't feel like moving more than he has to.

Jared sighs. "We're really not going to talk about this?"

"Um. Talk about what?" Jensen thinks he can feel his blood pressure rising.

"_You_ know." Jared runs a hand through his hair, not meeting Jensen's eyes. "I know you saw me last night, man."

"Look, Jay—this doesn't have to be a thing, right? I mean, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It's not like I was lurking around in hopes I'd catch you beating it." It's the truth, even though Jensen can't say he wasn't thinking about that when he moved in here.

Jared's laugh is dark as he shifts a little closer. "No, you don't get it." One of his thumbs is tracing random patterns on Jensen's foot through his sock, and Jensen swallows hard.

"Um. Get what?"

"I _like_ that you watched me."

Jensen's brain shuts down for a second to process that. "You... what? I didn't even know you knew I was there."

"Oh, fuck, yeah. Got me off so fucking fast, knowing you were standing there the whole time." Before Jensen can say anything, Jared's slipping a hand up his leg and stroking Jensen's cock through his jeans. "So fucking hot. Did you go jack off after? Did you think about pushing me down on my bed and fucking me hard after you watched me come? I usually top, but man, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about that."

"Jared—" Jensen is absolutely not bucking into Jared's hand. He wonders if he's hallucinating from exhaustion, but then Jared's leaning over him and hesitating over Jensen's belt buckle, biting his lip.

"You gotta tell me this is okay." His eyes are dark. "Tell me I haven't just completely screwed this up."

Jensen shakes his head. "You're not wrong. About me. Uh, wanting this. You." He groans. "Fuck, just shut me up already."

Before Jensen can think anymore, Jared bends down and opens his mouth against Jensen's, warm and demanding. He can feel his stubble scraping on Jared's smooth skin, and he shoves his tongue into Jared's mouth, too confused and desperate for much finesse.

Jared teases him, curling his tongue around Jensen's and sliding a hand around the back of Jensen's head. Jared's sort of awkwardly crouched above him on the couch, no friction anywhere that counts, and Jensen wants more, more, all Jared will give him.

"I wanna blow you," he manages to say when they pull apart for air. "Wanna _choke_ on your dick. God, you have no idea how many times I've thought about it."

Jared smirks a little, but his eyes are fixated on Jensen's mouth, which makes Jensen feel better about practically begging to suck Jared's cock. "Yeah? Knew you were thinking about me," he says, running his thumb over Jensen's lower lip.

Jensen takes that as a green light and reaches down to unzip Jared's jeans. This'll be easier if he can get Jared on his back, but that's not what he wants. "Scoot up," he says. He wriggles out of his shirt, tossing it on the floor, then moves so his head is resting against the arm of the couch.

Jared's eyes go wide when he realizes what Jensen wants. "Jensen, you, oh, fuck." Then Jared's kissing him again, wet and messy and so good.

Jensen pushes Jared's shirt off and runs his hands all over him as Jared bites at his jaw. It's been so long since he's been with a guy, and this is Jared, _his_ Jared, making those _sounds_ like he did last night that go straight to Jensen's dick. "C'mon. Do it."

Even as he says it, Jared's sliding up to kneel above him and letting Jensen pull his jeans and briefs down his thighs. Jared's cock is just as huge and gorgeous up close as in Jensen's fantasies. He leans in and swipes his tongue across the head, just a taste, bitter and salty.

It's _so_ good, and he rests his hands on Jared's thighs, trying to ground himself—the musky smell of Jared's skin, the tension running through them both, the rough catch of Jared's zipper against his throat.

"Jen, shit, don't stop now," Jared pleads above him. "So good. Want your mouth so much."

Instead of answering, Jensen wraps his lips around Jared's cock. He can't get the whole thing in his mouth at first, which is so hot he has to concentrate for a second on holding back his orgasm. Jared's moaning and trying not to thrust as Jensen takes him in deeper, using all his tongue tricks to drive Jared insane. He wants to make Jared lose control almost more than he wants to breathe.

Jensen can feel heat coiling in his stomach, but it's not enough yet, not building fast enough. He grips Jared's ass and pulls him down hard against his mouth.

"Fuck, are you sure?" Jared looks at him, his sweaty hair falling over his eyes. He can tell Jared's straining with the effort of holding back. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jensen nods as best he can. He doesn't know how to make Jared understand that he can take it, that he _needs_ this, but Jared seems to get it anyway.

Jared thrusts into his mouth, slow and jerky at first, then evening out when Jensen steadies him with a hand on his hip. Jensen just takes it all, loving the way Jared fills him up, making his eyes water as the head of Jared's cock hits the back of his throat.

"Gonna—shit, gonna come," Jared groans. Jensen just sucks harder, and Jared finally loses it, spilling down Jensen's throat as Jensen swallows around him.

He can feel himself coming in his jeans, but he doesn't try to stop it. He can't remember the last time he came like that without being touched, just Jared on him and in him and around him.

After a minute, Jared pulls back and shifts so he's lying on top of Jensen, his head tucked into the crook of Jensen's neck even though that means his legs are scrunched up. "So that was new," he says.

"Shut up." Jensen's still trying to process the fact that he and Jared just did that. "You have the worst pillow talk ever."

Jared shrugs. "Yeah, but you love it. Hey, wanna play Halo?"

"Think I'm gonna take a shower," Jensen says, pushing at Jared to make him get up. He pauses. "You coming?"

"Hell, yes." Jared stands up with a buoyancy Jensen envies and reaches down a hand to him. "Can I fuck you in the shower?"

Jensen groans as he stands up. "Oh, my God. I'm never going to be able to get rid of you."

Jared grins, his dimples showing. "Be nice, or I won't let you bend me over the couch later." Then he's heading towards Jensen's bathroom, swinging his hips, and Jensen shakes his head and follows him out.


End file.
